


Coffee of the Day

by dusuessekartoffel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coffeeshop AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, coffee banter, coffee with sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusuessekartoffel/pseuds/dusuessekartoffel
Summary: David just wants to drink his morning coffee in peace. But there’s the cute boy that just so happens to frequent the same coffee shop as David and really, the abominations of coffee he orders every morning would drive anyone insane. Right?Or; The five times David is disgusted by Matteo’s coffee order and the one time he isn’t.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Coffee of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lebensvoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebensvoll/gifts).



> Good morning! This fic is for my dear friend Sveta whose birthday it is today. Happy birthday! <3 I'm sorry for making you read about coffee with sugar in it but I wrote it with a lot of love. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I just need to say that I personally think Matteo's coffee taste in this is far superior and writing from David's POV was hard because of that but to each their own, I guess.

**Coffee of the Day – For Sveta**

I.

“A caramel frappe, please.”

David perks up at the voice. Tousled hair. Blue eyes. A crooked grin. A sight that has become all too familiar to him over the past few weeks. The boy comes in every morning, orders the sweetest drink he can find on the menu and sits in David’s favourite café for a bit. David has no idea what he does or why he always comes here but he’s come to expect the boy. He makes a point of being here before him every morning, just so he can judge his coffee order. It’s always disgusting. 

David himself is drinking proper coffee. As opposed to the boy, he actually knows what that is. Proper black coffee with no sugar anywhere to be seen.

He doesn’t even know why he’s so obsessed with the boy’s coffee orders. Laura thinks it’s because he has a crush on him but that’s ridiculous. David Schreibner doesn’t get crushes on random – albeit, he has to admit, cute – guys he meets in coffee shops. He doesn’t even know the boy’s name. All he knows is that he has horrible taste in coffee, as proven by the abomination he is drinking right now. And it’s not even his worst order. In the past weeks, David has heard the boy order everything from “caramel cappuccino with whipped cream” to “latte macchiato with extra cinnamon on top.” It’s a little entertaining, sitting here every morning and guessing what he’s going to order today. Definitely not the worst part of David’s mornings.

So when the boy sits down and takes a first, content sip of his horrible sugar drink, a little smile forms on David’s face. He’s looking forward to tomorrow.

II.

“Can I have a Wiener Melange?”

The boy is wearing one of his cosy sweaters today. He’s sitting at his usual place, a notebook in front of him. David is never sure what he comes here to do. Sometimes he’s just looking at his phone, sometimes he writes down things and sometimes, he’s simply sitting there, staring into the air. Not like David, who comes here to draw. Every morning, for a few minutes, before his day starts properly. He has more drawings of the boy in his sketchbook than he’d like to admit. (Laura told him it’s creepy right before teasing him about his “crush”.)

When the boy gets his coffee and takes his first sip, some whipped cream sticking to his upper lip, David rolls his eyes. What he doesn’t expect is for the boy to see him do it. He’s giving him an irritated look now. For a moment, David thinks that’s it. The boy thinks he’s weird but he’s hopefully just going to ignore him and forget about all this soon enough. But instead the boy leans over and asks: “What’s the problem?”

That’s not something David is prepared for. Actually talking to the boy, with real words. But now it’s too late anyway so he explains: “Nothing. It’s just that what you’re drinking is not coffee.”

The boy scoffs. “It has coffee in it. Of course it’s coffee.” He looks at David with the absolute conviction that he’s right in his eyes.

David resists the urge to roll his eyes again. “It has a ton of whipped cream on top _and_ you’ve poured sugar into it. It’s not coffee. You could just as well have ordered pure syrup, that would have about the same effect.”

Now the boy is shaking his head. “You’re just jealous because your coffee is bitter and boring.” He’s pointing at David’s espresso with a disgusted face. David wonders if that’s what he himself looks like when he thinks about the boy’s orders. And whether the boy thinks this conversation is as entertaining as he does.

But he has to defend his honour first. “Excuse me, my coffee is delicious. For starters, it’s actually coffee,” David replies.

He doesn’t know how he ended up here, discussing coffee with the cute boy that comes here every morning at the same time as himself. It’s a little weird but he never wants it to stop.

“Yeah, you tell that to yourself,” the boy says. “I’m just sad for you. Doesn’t it make you sad, drinking that boring, bitter coffee?”

Now David is out of words or insults. All he can think of is “no” but that’s really not an answer that would make him seem smart. The boy grins in victory when he doesn’t get a reply.

And David doesn’t care anymore about winning this argument. Not when the boy looks happy and so proud of himself. So he just rolls his eyes once more, but with a smile on his face that he can’t wipe off and he’s pretty sure the boy knows he’s not actually angry at him. They both turn back to their own stuff after that but David can’t get rid of the smile, not when he’s at uni later and not when he comes home and Laura asks him what makes him so happy and not even when she teases him about the boy from the coffee shop again. (He doesn’t deny his crush this time.)

III.

“A lungo with milk, please.”

David is a little taken aback by that order. It’s so normal. He expects the boy to continue with something like “Can you add caramel?” or “That’s for my friend, I’ll have coffee with chocolate in it” but he doesn’t. He just looks at the barista expectantly.

But David shouldn’t have worried. When the boy gets his coffee, he immediately reaches for two sugars and plunges them into the coffee. He has to see David’s dumbfounded look because there’s a grin spreading over his face. When he takes his first sip, he sighs contentedly and David is sure it’s just for him. He makes a point of smelling his own coffee (black, of course) with a smile and pushing the sugar standing on his table as far away as possible from himself. It elicits a small grin from the boy.

They don’t talk this time, much to David’s displeasure. But he can’t just go up to the boy and start talking to him again. That would be weird. And obviously, the boy agrees, because he’s just sitting there, watching something on his phone. He’s not even looking at David anymore. So what happened the other day was probably a one-time thing and honestly, David should just get over himself and not think about it anymore. It was a fun short conversation and that’s it. They won’t fall in love over fighting about coffee. That’s just a ridiculous fantasy in David’s head.

But when the boy is on his way out, walking by David’s regular seat, he drops a packet of sugar on his table so quickly David thinks it’s an accident at first. Except the boy turns around and says: “So you’re not as bitter all the time.”

He’s giving him one of his proud grins again and even if he’s never going to admit it to Laura, it warms David’s heart. So maybe their conversation wasn’t nothing at all. Maybe the boy, who’s laughing and waving at him as he’s leaving the café, is a little intrigued by him as well. Maybe the fantasy in David’s head isn’t as ridiculous as he thought it was. 

IV.

“A caramel latte macchiato.”

David’s almost relieved to hear the coffee order return to normal disgusting sweetness. But when he looks up, he’s a little unsettled by the girl standing next to the boy. He has never come here with someone else before. Before David knows what’s happening, the boy quickly turns towards him and grins.

“And could I have some cinnamon on top?” he adds. It’s directed at the barista but it feels like it’s directed at David. Like the boy is saying it just to mock him. So this is still happening, whatever it is.

It’s weird, seeing the boy at his usual table with someone else next to him. But the girl looks nice. And she has ordered proper coffee, at least. To David’s satisfaction, they don’t act much like a couple. Or even like they’re on a date. They just act like they’re friends. His suspicion is confirmed when, after a few minutes, another boy enters the coffee and promptly greets the girl with a kiss.

He doesn’t hear much of their conversation but he can hear the boy complain: “Jonas, dude, you’re late!” After that, it’s a lot of laughter and the boys playfighting while the girl is rolling her eyes. David likes her immediately and not just because, like him, she has ordered a cappuccino.

He keeps trying to listen in on the conversation, in the hopes of catching the name of the cute boy, but the conversation has moved on to a concert they’ve been to the other night and the only names David catches are “Abdi” and “Carlos”, whoever that is. So he’s just going to think of the boy as the cute boy from the coffee shop with terrible taste in his head for a little while longer. 

V.

“A frappe with two double scoops of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, please.”

David’s eyes almost fall out of his head when he hears that order. It has to be the worst thing the boy has ever ordered. He’s sure the café doesn’t even sell that.

And sure, the barista confirms his thoughts. “Uh, we don’t have that,” she says, sounding slightly bored, like this is nothing unusual. Someone coming in and ordering such an abomination of a coffee. “But we have frappe with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.”

“Sure,” the boy murmurs. David’s surprised to hear something like sadness in his voice. When he looks at the boy, really looks at him, he looks so defeated and beaten down. He could just ignore that. He’s sure the boy is fine. He’s just having a bad day, is all. Everyone has bad days. David shouldn’t think so much about the boy and focus on his espresso tonic and the delicious lack of sugar in it instead.

But he can’t. Not when the boy looks so sad. So when he takes his coffee and goes to sit down at his usual place, David decides to be brave. He stands up and goes over to him.

“Hey, uhm, I heard what you were trying to order and …” David trails off, not really sure what he’s doing or why he’s doing it in the first place.

“You wanted to make fun of me?” the boy asks. He still looks so dispirited.

“What? Why would I … no!” David bursts out. It breaks his heart a little, that that’s what the boy thinks of him. “I just wanted to say that there’s a supermarket right around the corner and maybe you could buy ice cream there. For your coffee, I mean. Because I heard that that’s what you wanted to order. And they didn’t have it.”

He feels stupider with every second he’s talking. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. The boy keeps coming in each week, ordering the most hideous drinks this coffee shop sells. He’s a disgrace to all coffee drinkers. He shouldn’t even be allowed to drink coffee. And yet … there’s something about him. And he looks so sad. What is feeling a little stupid if it makes the boy a little happier?

The boy’s eyes grow wide. “I can’t just go buy ice cream around the corner,” he says. He’s right, of course. It was a stupid idea. David can feel his cheeks heat up. But he’s not great at admitting defeat.

“Why not?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

The boy’s eyebrows raise as well, though David is proud to say that he’s better at it. It looks more like the boy is trying to concentrate really hard than any kind of challenge.

It doesn’t make his answer any less feisty. “Alright,” the boy says. “Let’s go.”

And before David can stop him, he has taken up his coffee cup and his jacket and is running out of the coffee shop. David has barely registered what is happening when the barista jumps up with a shout, yelling to the boy that he’s not allowed to take the cup with him. Before he can think about what he’s doing, David is out of the door as well.

They run until they’re out of breath, way farther than the supermarket on the corner. The boy has, expectantly, poured half of his coffee over the pavement, but he’s laughing and looking way happier than just a few moments before.

“We can never go back there,” he pants. But he’s giggling and looking like he doesn’t regret it that much. And he’s looking at David with a spark in his eyes that wasn’t there before. _I did that_ , David thinks. _I made him feel better._ Even if it came at a high cost.

“I really liked that coffee shop,” he pouts. It’s true. He’d really enjoyed going there every morning.

“Yeah, they had such a good caramel frappe,” the boy says, grinning like he’s challenging David to an especially clever retort.

“Right. That’s also what I’m going to miss about it,” David agrees sarcastically. It makes the boy dissolve into giggles again.

“We’ll find a new one,” he says when he recovers. The use of _we_ makes David’s heart beat a little faster. But he doesn’t say anything, just smiles at the boy and nods.

For a moment, they stand there, in the middle of the pavement, the boy still clutching the stolen coffee cup, and then he asks. “So what’s your name?”

David tells him. It feels nice, after all these weeks. To finally talk properly. “And yours?”

“Matteo,” the boy says. _Matteo._ It fits him, David thinks. He has to stop himself from repeating it, trying out what it feels like to say it. He has a feeling he’ll have enough time to do that in the coming weeks. 

And then, before he can stop himself, even if he’s a little scared (because he’s more scared of what will happen if he doesn’t), David suggests, “Maybe we can go for a coffee one day. Together.”

Matteo smiles. “Sure. If you don’t judge me for how I drink my coffee.”

“If you want to ruin your coffee with two tons of sugar in it, I won’t stop you,” David replies. Matteo gives him a pretend-shocked face. “But I might judge you a little,” David adds with a grin.

“Of course you will.” Matteo shoves him and it feels weirdly familiar, like they’ve known each other for years and not just for a few weeks of coffee banter and one morning of fleeing from a coffee shop. David could get used to that.

\+ I.

They’ve chosen a new coffee shop, one neither of them has been to before. Matteo complains that it’s too pretentious when they enter but he falls into one of the mismatched sofas immediately and seems to feel very at home. The coffeeshop isn’t quite as nice as their old one, but it’s nice enough. David doesn’t care either way. Not as long as he’s here, with Matteo, on a date. An actual date. 

“So, tell me,” Matteo grins. “What amazing coffee that’s going to open my eyes to ‘proper’ coffee do you recommend?”

“Well, I’m not sure you’re ready for black coffee yet,” David replies. Matteo gives him an offended look but David is pretty sure he’s only pretending. “But I think you’d like a simple cappuccino. It’s much better without sugar.”

“I doubt that,” Matteo grins. “Nothing is better without sugar in it.”

David shakes his head, but he knows there’s a ridiculously fond smile on his face. “It is. It’s a perfectly balanced drink with espresso and milk. No need for sugar.”

“Alright.” Matteo nods, pretending to be sincere. “I’ll try it. For you.” He gives him a grin that David is pretty sure can only be interpreted as flirting. The way his heart flutters at that goes onto the list of things he won’t tell Laura about.

To David’s surprise, a cappuccino is what Matteo orders. He doesn’t even ask for whipped cream or caramel sauce on top.

“What’s yours?” he asks when they’re sitting back at their table. David has ordered the coffee shop’s specialty coffee, something with black coffee and spices. He’s not even sure he’ll like it but he’s feeling adventurous today. That’s what he tells Matteo. It makes him grin.

“To trying new things,” he says and clinks his cup against David’s as if they’re at a fancy restaurant drinking wine instead of a coffee shop mostly frequented by hipsters. But he immediately distorts his face when he takes a first sip of his cappuccino.

“Okay, this is not sweet enough,” Matteo complains.

“It’s not supposed to -” David starts but before he can stop him, Matteo has poured two packets of sugar into his coffee. David rolls his eyes but he can’t keep the ridiculous grin off his face. If he has to put up with those ridiculous coffee-drinking habits, he will. He would put up with anything for Matteo.

That thought is a little scary. All of it is, being on a date and having feelings and the fact that he can sense himself opening up for the first time in years. But as he told Matteo, he’s feeling adventurous today.


End file.
